The Story of how Rosalie Hale became a Redhead
by Everso
Summary: have you ever wondered what happens when a blondes AKA: Rosalie Hale hair turns green due to chlorine? what will happen when Alice decides to help? and what about Bella?


**AN: **Hey people!! What's up? I'm Everso but you can call me "C". This is my first fic (Yay! Finally!) so I hope it's not to bad… if you like it review!! I'd love that!

Remember a good review is USUALLY better than chocolate and ALWAYS better than hearing your story is good from your sister! Kisses!

**DISCLAIMER: ** Sadly, I own nothing twilight related, or harry potter, or Disney channel, or Robert Pattinson or Edward Cullen…. Boohoo… all I own is my sadly outdated IPod!!

The Incredible story of how ROSALIE became a REDHEAD

Bella's POV

RING, RING, RING

Ugh. Stupid phone. I looked at my alarm clock and realized it was three in the morning, who could be calling at such an unreasonable hour?

"'Elloo" I said even though I was sure that no human being could possibly understand me (due to the drowsiness in my voice)

"bellayouvtagatoverhere!!" I knew that voice. that had to be none other than my vampire bff, Alice.

Sighing I sat up in bed and started to talk to Alice

"SPEAK CLEARLY, Alice" I felt like I was talking to a three year old, "what do I have to do?"

"You need to come to our house, quickly; we have a major crisis going on!"

"Why Al, what can be so important that you can't wait until morning?"

"HAIR!" she screamed, "Rosalie-"

"What about Rosalie?"

"She needs your help with a human issue because you-"

"Alright, Al stop shouting, I'll find out soon enough, I just need you to come pick me up"

"I'll be right over" after that I heard a click as the line went dead, and before I could get out of bed to get dressed Alice was stepping in through my window, grabbing my arm and silently tugging me down the stairs.

"Alice! I have to get dressed!" I whisper shouted.

"No time. We've got a major problem with rose"

The next thing I knew we were at the Cullen's front porch, were I saw Esme waiting for us.

"Alice! What have you done? I disappear with Carlisle for a few hours and the moment I come home I find Rosalie on the floor hysterical with a hat on and you leaving the room, running."

Everyone was silent; suddenly I saw Esme's face lighten up with comprehension, and I realized that Alice's mouth was trembling, she was speaking to Esme!

That was getting irritating.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting their attention again "human here! You know, no special abilities, like super hearing or speed!"

"Oh, sorry Bella", Alice said "as I was saying…"

APOV

Poor Rosalie, what had I done to her?! She was going to hate me, well at least now that Bella was here she might be able to help us… Bella and Esme were staring at me obviously waiting for something… suddenly I remembered that I had to tell Bella about the "incident" and finish telling Esme about it too.

"Well, it all started this morning…"

*-*-*

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm bored" I told Rosalie, our husbands had just left to go hunting with Edward and weren't going to be back until the next afternoon._

"_Well do something"_

"_Like what? It's sunny so we can't do anything in the outdoors and Bella's spending 'quality' time with Charlie"_

"_Well… let me see? Buy a monkey? Or… Let's go shopping?" Rose suggested. What I great idea! I don't know how I hadn't thought of it before, I mean, we could go to Seattle, according to my talent it wasn't sunny there. I was about to tell her when I had a vision:_

Rose and me were standing in front of a three way mirror wearing two of the most fabulous swimsuits I had ever seen, I saw that near the chairs we had grab there were two bags from Ralph Lauren and Abercrombie.

"_YAY!" I screamed, I think I saw her flinch, "rose, picture it you in red with white stripes, me in floral."_

"_I'm sorry Alice; you normally have great taste in clothes but, a striped dress? Seriously"_

"_No Rose, Swimsuits" I saw her eyes light up and we went shopping._

_Two hours later we were back in forks each of us caring a bag with a swimsuit, flip flops and matching accessories._

_I really wanted to use me new bikini and I couldn't wait for it to stop being sunny… suddenly I had an idea. Didn't forks have a public INDOOR pool?_

"_lets go" I shouted to Rosalie, already halfway to my yellow Porsche, " get in the car!" _

_She was taking her time and I was starting to get I little hyper, "Ro-sa-lie-e-e…" I whined her name splitting It into five syllables._

"_I'm here Alice, sheesh, no need to get your designer belts in a bunch, by the way, where are we going?"_

"_we are going to a PLACE where we can use our new bikinis and get invited to free drinks and hot dogs that we can't eat" I avoided saying the word PUBLIC INDOOR POOL knowing that Rose wouldn't want to go there. _

"_And which is that PLACE she asked?"_

"_You'll see"_

_A few minutes later we were at the public pool, Rosalie was shocked and glaring at me_

"_WHAT are we doing here?!" she yelled clearly angry._

"_We are going to swim, which I know that you love to do, and flirt shamelessly"_

"_Fine, I'll go, but you have to promise me that this pool uses salt, NOT chlorine"_

_I wasn't really sure… oh well I'll just see salt, to please her. "Don't worry Rose, its salt"_

"_Ok, but remember, you owe me, BIG time"_

_We were sitting at the edge of the pool talking to some guys we were sure were foreigners._

"_So suet stuff, I but you're boilin out of de water" an attractive man, who looked to be in college and that I knew was from Germany told me. Hum… he was going to get a root canal, this year… poor man; I hear those hurt a lot… _

"_Well, who knows…? I could be hot from being out of the water but also from being near you…" I responded._

_Rose and I were flirting shamelessly and we had all the guys wrapped around our pale fingers._

_Suddenly we were pulled into the water by two HOT Spanish boys, we were soaking wet! Not that we were cold but still… then, suddenly, Rose started laughing and I did too. The five boys were watching us, entranced, or dazzled, as Bella would have put it._

_We stayed in the pool for hours; it seemed that rose had forgotten her adversity to public pools, or at least public INDOOR pools._

_We left laughing and agreed that the next sunny day we were going back. When we got home I took a shower and after me, rose did. _

_I was flipping through Cosmo when I heard a scream and saw a murderous looking Rose coming down the stairs. I looked at her face and realized that her beautiful platinum locks were now green!_

"_Rose what happ-"_

"_You said that the pool was salt"_

"_Yeah, I thought it-"_

"_it was full of stinking chlorine which, as you probably know, turns blonde hair green!" she told me, the volume of her voice getting higher as she reached the end of the sentence. I felt terrible! What should I do? I mean I had to do something it was my fault… "I'm sorry" I said, it being the only thing I could come up with at the time. "How long does it take for the green to come out?"_

"_Well, after a few days… and hair washes…"_

"_Oh, well then it's not that bad…"_

"_Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD! Alice the day after tomorrow it's my wedding anniversary! I can't go to PARIS with Emmet with GREEN hair!"_

"_well, um… lets go see if the sell some temporary hair dye… you know we'll dye It today, no one will notice and after a few washes it'll be gone, as will the green!"_

"_Thanks Alice! You're brilliant! Go buy the dye while I wait for you here, I mean I can't go out looking like this…"_

"_I'll be right back! I'm really sorry, seriously"_

_*-*-*_

_I was staring at the large shelf full of blond dyes looking for the one most similar to Roses real hair color, I finally grabbed one whose models hair looked like Rosalie's and went to pay._

_*-*-*_

_Rose and I were in the bathroom, applying product to her hair. I had read the instructions and it said one or two coats lasted three washes, so, I decided to apply six coats, just to be on the safe side. When I was done I left the bathroom and waited. I heard a squeal and a crash and went in the bathroom. Rose was on the floor with ORANGE hair!_

_I couldn't believe what I had just done! I had turned Rose hair orange! I couldn't believe it!_

"_Rose, I'm sorry, please forgive me! I have an idea what if-"_

"_I'd rather not hear another one of your ideas. Hair dye and green blonde hair is a human thing, get Bella she'll know what to do"_

_Bella? BELLA? But rose hated Bella, she must really be desperate, oh well, "I'll go get her"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wait, so you're saying that rose is in the living room, with ORANGE dyed GREEN used to be BLONDE hair?" Bella said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to go see her"

"Me too" Esme added.

BELLA'S POV

"Rosalie, Rose?" I looked at her. she had her face hidden behind a book and her hair in a hat. "Are you alright?"

No answer, well not that I expected one… I looked at Esme telling her with my eyes to go comfort Rosalie, since I barely knew her. she went and sat next to her, hugging her around the shoulders. Suddenly I heard a small soprano voice:

"I've been better" Rosalie said.

I got a boost of confidence at being answered and went to sit with Rosalie and Esme.

"I've heard what happened. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it's not your fault, it's that little pixies fault. But I've forgiven her, I mean, it's not her fault that she was born a hyper, shopaholic, annoying, lovable pixie. That's how she is and my life wouldn't be the same without her" suddenly a hard a freakish high pitched squeal and felt a Alice hugging all of us and kissing rose's cheek.

"I love you too sis"

"And Bella, don't worry, I don't hate you like everyone thinks I do. Well at least I don't anymore. You make my brother happy and seeing him happy makes me happy. I also see that you care for me; I mean you had the decency to ask me if I was ok. You might the first person that's cared about me enough to ask me that wasn't my family, I mean even my parents from when I was human…"

I was tearing up "Rose"

"Esme, don't think I've forgotten about you, you're my true mom, I love you and appreciate you and respect you and my life wouldn't be the same without you"

"Oh honey…"

Suddenly we were all emotional like human woman when they have PMS hugging rose and kissing her cheeks and in one of the hugs her hat got tugged away letting a curtain of basketball orange hair fall over her shoulder.

Thinking back I realized that I knew how to fix that, since something similar had happened to Renee when I was younger.

"Rose, what brand dye did you use?"

"Um… I don't know… Alice?"

"Cool spirit GW, color: true shine blonde, bar number: 84723930956668"

"Ok… so you said it was cool spirit GW, right?"

"Aha"

"Well, there you go. GW stands for George Weasly, you know, one of the twins who opened the joke shops?" from the look on her face it seemed like she had no idea, and neither did Esme. Rosalie's face on the other hand lit up with recognition. "well George and his twin Fred created a joke shop and one of their products dyes all hair orange, just like theirs… don't give me that look Alice, it dyes orange even if it says 'true shine blonde'"

"Wow Bella, we could've used your help to chose a dye" Alice said impressed I think that because for once I knew something about beauty products that she didn't. "So how do we get it out?"

"It's easy, although a bit disgusting…"

"I don't care, as long as I don't look like a basketball…" Rosalie responded.

"Okay, do you have coke flavored toothpaste?" Esme nodded. "And what about tequila?"

This time Alice nodded a strange glint in her eye. "Okay, well Rose all you have to do is lather your hair with toothpaste" she looked at me in disgust "and rinse it off with tequila"

*-*-*

A few hours later

"Well my hair isn't orange anymore, now it's only green" Rose said coming down the stairs. I took one look at her and started laughing. She looked like Fury, from Jake long! She scowled at me and asked "what's so funny" I opened my mouth about to respond when Alice had a vision about what made me laugh and started chuckling. Soon her chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, all the more irritating to Rose. Finally I got calmed down and she giggled. It turns out that Rosalie Hale is a Disney channel fan!

I had to remember that for the next time we play truth or dare… as I had to remember the hair dye thing…

"Okay rose to get the green out" she looked shocked "yes Rose you can get it out without dying your hair, just pour some aspirin onto it and rinse it out with water"

She smiled at me and was back after ten minutes "thanks" she said

"Yeah bells, thank you, you're a life saver" Alice added

"Well she is my soon daughter in law… you couldn't expect less" Esme said. And with that I fell asleep not worrying about what Charlie would think when he woke up tomorrow and I wasn't there.

Strangely I woke up in my room.

*-*-*

That afternoon our boys returned.

The moment Edward stepped through my window I hurried over to him and enveloped him in a kiss. Ever since I had agreed to marry him his boundaries had been much smaller. The moment he started to kiss back I raised my hands and tangled them in his bronze locks. He locked his arms around my waist and after a few moments started to pull back. "You smell good" I told him. He chuckled. "How was your hunt" I asked him.

"How were your afternoon, night and morning?"

"I asked you first"

"I asked you second" he replied "and two is a MUCH bigger number than one"

"Well my afternoon was… different… quality time with Charlie" he nodded "I didn't sleep much during the night thanks to your crazy sisters and so my morning was nearly non-existent"

"Ah… my hunt was alright, I missed you though" suddenly he kissed me and I, after realizing he was kissing me kissed back with all my strength. "And what did shopper one and blonde two do to keep you awake?" I chuckled at the nicknames he had for his sisters.

"Well let's go to your house and let them tell you the story themselves"

*-*-

Let's just say that from then on a lot of orange jokes were told and everyone had to check if their shampoo bottle was really shampoo.

**AN: **click that little green button and review!!


End file.
